The Wardens
The Wardens are a sub-group organization part of the mysterious Fluxuation Council (Later recognized as the Trinity Organization), they often serve as the enforcers of the Flux, and often goes after people who create disruptions in the time-space continuum. The Wardens branch is often split up into squads, but so far, there's only been one known Warden party. They are not originally from this dimension. =Warden Elite-014= This Warden party is lead by Warden Field Lead Solar, an enigmatic boy who tends to dress in the standard Wardens uniform, his doesn't have as much customization as the others' uniforms. *Field Lead Solar- Has white hair with red dyed at the tip, often wields two katanas or two handguns. He's often thought to be the most powerful of the Wardens due to his diverse weaponry and skills. It's often thought that Solar is a cold-blooded murderer, due to his callousness about killing someone, and his lack of care of how other people feel. It's also known that Solar has two sides to him (Shortly put, a multiple personality disorder). Both form into one true Solar. Solar is also capable of summoning what's known as Personae (See Lense's profile for more info). *Evoker Lense- Rose's little brother, he's often Solar's friendly rival, like Solar, Lense uses Handguns and swords, but he's the only one who's shown the capability to summon familiars with a gun-like instrument, strangely, he looks like he's been shot with it when he fires, but when it happens, small glass particles 'explode' out of his head, but that's when his familiars appear. Lense is the only one who's affiliated power changes depending on the familiar he summons. It's known that both Solar and Lense call these familiars Personae, most likely, these familiars are from another world they've both visited. He appears as a boy with black/red hair and red eyes, often having his hair over the center of his head. *Specialists Violet and Rose- The assassins of the group, Violet Loveshroud and Rose Valentine, Rose is Lense's older sister, with blood red hair and eyes, unlike her brother, she covers her left eye with her hair often. Both Violet and Rose wear Fox Masks to disguise their identity. It is known that both Violet and Rose are Succubi, but they seem to show no interest in people, as they may already have partners, it's thought that Rose is Solar's girlfriend. Violet on the other hand has lavender hair and ice blue eyes. Violet uses a Spear and a Snake Sword, while Rose either wields dual-wielded shortswords, a lustrous purple katana, or a bow. The bow is capable of folding. Violet's firearm is a Luger, and Rose's firearm is a Flintlock pistol, due to the bullets being magic, she doesn't have the usual disadvantage of having to reload every shot. Rose is also shown to be a medic when needed. Like her brother, Rose is also capable of summoning Personae, but only in rare occasions. Lately, Solar broke up with Rose, and Rose has not been seen as often *Lucien Clairdelune (Formerly)- Lucien is a former member of W-014, and has departed recently, although he is still in contact with the Trinity organization, running a small PI firm. He takes the form of a Cocytus Fel Human, appearing to be about 19 or 20. He has shiny silver hair and piercing colbalt eyes. When doing field work, his choice of weapons are knives and daggers, and has been seen on occasion with a large, black gauntlet that can ignite electricity. *Mei Sasaki- Mei is a Warden Initiate being trained by Field Lead Solar, she does not use Firearms like her teacher. But she does use swords. She uses a few abilities set apart from her mentor, even knowing Earth attacks, She has white hair dyed violet, with the tints and shades getting darker as it is going down, eventually shadow violet at the end, and wears a dress under her Warden uniform. It is often rumored that Mei was Michael's old girlfriend Rin, whom he cheated on. *Selena Flare- Solar's younger sister, she uses a rifle-staff, and is actually a lot more dangerous than people believe her to be. She's silent, cunning, and often doesn't choose to talk to people to reveal her full side, she tends to only talk with Solar, often cares less about the people 'outside'. The wardens are proven to be very protective of her, even though she can actually handle fights, especially one on one fights. Solar is often thought to be a sister complex to Selena. Unlike Solar's species, Selena does not dye her white hair. *Aliciara Flare- Solar's younger sister and the twin sister of Selena, she specializes in using bows and crossbows. She's quite loud-mouthed, unlike Selena, and is also cold and sadistic. She often doesn't care about others, and doesn't talk to the enemies of her siblings. She has long, braided white hair that gradients of pink dye starting midway, and sky blue eyes. *Magic Sharpshooter Mira- A sharp shooter from a flight master family, her clothing set feels out-wordly or odd. However her main clothes are a mainly a mix of three bright colours, light sky blue, bright green, light sunny yellow and her contrasting dark colour of blue-indigo. She has short, purple styled hair and small sky blue eyes. She does have a trenchcoat, however under it she has a dress with shorts under it, alongside leather boots and gloves and shoulderguards ontop of her trenchcoat and shoulders. She represents herself to look like a flight master, so her main symbol would be wings on her clothing. Her bubbly, bright gear also represents her personality somewhat. She is a confident, cocky young woman who is always out on an adventure. *Lexie Rochefort (Formerly)- A self-proclaimed second-in-command, which the other Wardens have felt contempt of due to her actions and narcissism. She has honey blonde hair and blue eyes, and wielded two Tiny Bee pistols. Rochefort was later dismissed from W-014, and later, the whole Warden Council due to ignorance of duty, and being a pure sympathizer to the opposition of the Wardens, having no care, and literally having the gall to actually turn on her comrades during some missions. Solar was eventually fed up with Lexie's actions and went though with a dismissal request addressed towards the council. *Kanra Sasaki- Mei's older sister, who was once taken hostage by Solar after raiding an authority center in Westopolis. Solar could see her white hair stationed under a wig, and questioned about why was there a Japanese-inherited Amarcian within there. Later, Kanra was given a choice, to join the Wardens and reunite with her sister. Or to simply walk away free. The later was chosen, she trained under Solar with the firearm aspect, and replaced Lexie in the squad. =Associates= *Scarlet Devil Estate- (To be edited by MysticAlice) *Investigation Team of Inaba- Though not directly associated, the Team's leader is a known part of Solar, and is probably the only part of Solar that does not bear the same name. *Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad- Again, not directly associated like the Investigation Team of Inaba, it is known that one of the parts of Lense was part of this, and it's often known to the other members of S.E.E.S. that Lense looks a lot like a lost friend. *Glacian Nation- The Wardens are seen as the holiest warriors within the Glacian religion, as the Glacians dominantly practice Shintoism, most, excluding the Vanurian branch, abandoning the Dragon God worship. Due to the fact that Solar is capable of summoning Izanagi, Solar would be seen as a man who would invite. Therefore they believe that Solar would lead them to the purest road on Mobius. Solar uses this to his advantage, because if he ever needs back-up, the Glacians can come. That, and if Solar was ever killed, the Glacians would be driven into a fury and would cause a nasty war. Unlike most people, Solar actually cares if he has to kill a Glacian, he deems them rather fit for the earth to repopulate, unlike a majority of their cousins, the Mobians (This is often seen as a pun at most of the Sonic Fandom). Category:Groups/Organizations